


Eyes of Ymir

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby, Disability, M/M, New Family, Over Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Loki and Tony think about expanding their family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a few days ago, but I can't bring myself to edit it. Figured I'd still post it.

* * *

The idea of expanding their family had startled Loki. He had never expected Tony to have such an idea—especially after he learned about what happened to Loki’s other children.

Tony asked him just to think about it, so he did.

There was always the painful idea that Odin would once more murder or take away their child.

Most of Loki’s children had the form of animals. He didn’t know if Tony would be able to handle that—If he would be disappointed and leave Loki.

And what if the baby was blue? Loki had never shown Tony his Jotun side, despite his insistence. That fear led to another one that left him petrified. What if Loki became disgusted by his blue baby? What if he began resenting it? If he became as bad as Odin?

Loki divulged all his worries to Tony when they were snuggled together in bed.

It was a relief when Tony told him he had a few worries of his own.

He told Loki that he’d never let Odin anywhere near their child, that Loki was no longer a citizen of Asgard so Odin held no sway over him.

Tony admitted that he wasn’t sure how he’d handle if their baby didn’t look like a human, but he knew he’d love it either way.

And Tony was so confident that Loki would be able to see past all the lies and rumors that stigmatized Jotuns. Tony said Loki would stay and love the baby—and learn to love himself a bit more too. 

He made it clear that ultimately it was Loki’s decision.

Tony left Loki breathless and by morning Loki knew his answer.

*

Tony and Loki’s baby is born in March.

They name her Tesla, from Nikola Tesla, but resolve to call her Tess for short

She has Loki’s dark hair and Tony’s nose. She grumbles like Tony and could be deafeningly silent like Loki. When her face pinched, she looked like Tony. While asleep she looked like Loki.

Odin didn’t come to take their child away, she looked human, and Tony and Loki were easily falling into their role of parents.

*

Loki noticed that something was wrong with Tony. He was fidgeting and started checking on Tess constantly.

Loki attributed it to a lack of sleep and the weight on new responsibilities.

A week went by with no change and Loki began to worry.

Tony said it was nothing. The following morning he encouraged Loki to sleep in late and that Tony was going to take care of Tessa till he woke.

An hour later Loki got up and found a note from Tony.

Taking Tess out. Will be back in a few hours. Smooches

Loki was happy to see that Tony was getting out of the tower for once. He was on paternity leave so he was excused from his usual avenging. And between his lab and helping with Tess, Tony rarely got a breath of fresh air.

When Tony and Tess returned, they had the scent of hospital on them, immediately setting Loki on edge.

“What’s wrong?” Loki asked while quickly going over to them. He picked up Tess and looked her over. When he saw nothing wrong with her, he turned to Tony.

Tony was biting his lip. After a moment, he took in a deep breath.

“I took Tess to three separate doctors. They said she’s blind.”

Loki didn’t understand what he meant at first. Blind? How was that even possible? Blindness only happened when an Aesir or Jotun’s eyes were slashed or removed.

But Tess was half human.

“They think she’s completely blind, but they won’t know until she’s older.”

Loki’s head was buzzing. Tony was saying something else, but Loki couldn’t hear it.

He drifted to the living room and sat down heavily on a couch.

Tony followed him. A hand touched Loki’s shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

Loki had…

Why was it always like this?

He’d become a parent once again only to have something go wrong.

Was he truly cursed? If the Norns never wanted him to be a father, then why did they give him the ability to sire and birth them?

His old feeling of being toyed with came back to life.

Would this be the wedge that pulled them apart? That ended their marriage?

Everyone had expected that the heir to the Stark name would be a genius, to follow in Tony’s footsteps. They were expecting perfection—They were going to hate Tess.

Tony and he had just wanted to have a family, yet it turned out like this.

*

Loki woke up snuggled against Tony’s chest. They were laid out on the couch.

Tony’s breathing was slow. His arm was draped over him, keeping Loki in place.

Loki’s dazed emotions from last night broke through.

His chest tightened with despair and he let out a broken sob.

Tony’s arm tightened around him, pulling him closer.

“Talk to me, Lokes.” Tony’s voice was calm and soft.

It only made Loki feel worse.

He buried his face in his hands.

“I’m a failure,” Loki said, his voice cracking. “I wanted something to go right just once in my life, but Tess—”

“Is perfect,” Tony said, cutting in. Loki froze in surprise. “I told you that I’d love our kid no matter if she was an animal or blue. Blindness is… not a foreign concept to me. I’ve met plenty of people who are blind and they live full lives. Thousands of other parents have been through this. We can do this, so long as we stick together.”

Loki nodded, hoping he was right.

*

Two months went by and Loki felt like an outsider.

He’d known how to communicate with his other four children. For his lovely animals that couldn’t speak, they’d used body language, conveying so much with just a shrug. With Hela, it had been easy. Before she could speak Loki would give her looks. Her divided face was capable of telling him so much.

Tess was completely different though. How was he supposed to give meaning to his words without her being able to see what he was referring to? She could touch the item, but Loki felt it was useless.

He could sense magic in her though, but it would still be many years before she could access it.

Despite all that, Loki did his best to be a good father. He followed Tony’s lead and read all the help books. He learned brail and was helping Tony learn it too.

He did everything he was supposed to, but he felt like he’d let down Tony.

Tony was so enthusiastic around their child while Loki felt subdued.

*

Thor and Jane had taken a flight out of London to New York.

He had been meaning to meet his niece, but business in Asgard had kept him busy.

Loki was doing the best to put on a bright demeanor. He knew it would be enough to fool Thor.

They arrived while Loki was making sandwiches and Tony was in the front room playing with Tess.

Loki was pulled into one of Thor’s overbearing hugs. When Loki was released he greeted Jane. He offered to make them sandwiches, but they declined.

Thor and Jane followed the sound of Tony’s voice into the front room.

Loki joined them a minute later, carrying a plate for himself and Tony.

Tony was talking to Jane on the couch.

Thor and Tess were on the ground. Tess was sitting in his lap.

Loki rolled his eyes when he saw that Thor was talking about Mjolnir.

Loki dug into his sandwich. It would be a while before Tony did the same considering he was talking science with Jane.

Loki watched them as he ate, once again feeling out of place.

Tess was happily gripping the head of the hammer with one hand and slapping with the other.

“Yes, you shall be a mighty warrior!” Thor laughed boisterously.

Loki didn’t know if he should stop him. He didn’t need his daughter’s head to be full of battles she would never be equipped for.

Thor lifted the hammer into the air.

“There shall be ballads dedicated to us!”

Loki dropped his plate, catching Tony and Jane’s attention.

Loki hopped out of his chair and to Thor. He grabbed his hammer wielding hand and moved it from side to side. Tess’s eyes followed the motion.

Tony gasped, but Thor was still clearly confused.

Loki picked Tess up and moved his finger back and forth in front of her face. His spirit dropped when her eyes didn’t follow the motion.

Tony tried the same test with the same results.

Loki handed her over to Tony, a wave of exhaustion overcoming him.

“Point Break, come here.” Thor rushed to stand. “Wave with your hammer.”

Thor did so, looking confused.

Tess reached out for it.

Thor brought it closer and Tess grabbed the hilt.

“The warrior can sense my weapon. Perhaps Mjolnir is calling out to her.”

“Mjolnir can only speak to the one who wields her,” Loki hissed out. “This is a fluke.” Loki was starting to close himself off.

“Create an orb of light,” Tony ordered him. Loki sneered, but did so to prove his point.

It floated forward and Tess turned her attention towards it.

“Oh,” Loki said, unable to find any words.

The orb popped from his inattention and Tess giggled.

“Our little Tess is so talented.” Tony gave her a big kiss. “She can see magic.”

“She can… She can see magic?” Loki went before her and preformed another spell. Tess gurgled happily, her eyes following the rays of light. “She has the Eyes of Ymir!” He grabbed Tess from Tony and hugged her. “She needs not see the world as we do! She can see the world as it truly is!”

Loki’s magic engulfed the room, but quickly faded away.

Tess gasped, her mouth falling open as she looked at everything the magic touched.

Their eyes met for the first time and Loki felt his heart swell.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s nothing wrong with being blind. I just wanted to write out this idea. Made up the Eyes of Ymir- pretty much being able to see magic. Feel free to use it if you want, just give me some credit.


End file.
